Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by K. L. Spitfire
Summary: You-Know-Who has been defeated at last and Harry & Co. are married and have children of their own. What happens when there are 15 Weasleys and 7 Potters at Hogwarts? Only time will tell! Finally UPDATED!! YEAH!!!!!!
1. Prologue

Title: Hogwarts: The Next Generation  
Author: K.L. Spitfire   
Disclaimer: Everything that you may recognize belongs to the Great and Almighty J.K. Rowling!  
A/N: I'm interested in working with a beta. If anyone is interested please e-mail me at Drakesgrl04@aol.com. Given the fact that I don't know very many people in the Harry Potter fan fiction world so thanks to those who can help me out with anything! And don't forget to review! Thanks!  
~~K.L. Spitfire~~  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
FLASHBACKHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Seventh Year  
  
  
"Fine Hermione!" Ron shouted back. Hermione was pressed against the wall and Draco was tight against her. Hermione began to speak as Malfoy's lips moved from hers and down her slender neck. "This is completely your doing." She looked at him one last time before pulling away from Malfoy. "Come along Draco." She said, taking his hand. "Let's do this now before I change my mind."  
  
And they were gone.  
  
"Shit!" Ron shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. "Shit Hermione!" he shouted again-tears streaming down his face. He nursed his bloody knuckles as he left in the opposite direction of Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
  
Two hours later  
  
  
Hermione lay awake in Draco Malfoy's bed. Draco on top of her. 'This was a bad idea.' She thought to herself. 'It was fun, without a doubt, but stupid nonetheless.' She stroked Draco's white blond hair gently.   
  
"I slept with Malfoy." She said aloud. "I slept with Draco Malfoy." The full realization of what she had done finally dawning on her.  
  
Hermione gently rolled the sleeping Draco off of her and climbed through the green draperies and out of his bed. Hermione pulled her robes back on and quietly made her way though the Slytherin common room and back into the dungeons.   
  
  
Three and one half weeks later11pmthe Gryffindor common room  
  
  
"Just apologize and all of this would be over with!" Harry exclaimed. "It's been two weeks since Hermione walked in on you. Get over it already!" Harry was mad. It had been two weeks, as had said, since Hermione had walked in on Ron snogging with Lavender Brown in the seventh year boys dormitory.  
  
"Yeah, but what she did is unspeakable!" Ron's ears began to turn red at the mere thought of it. "Going t bed with Malfoy like that!"  
  
"Just apologize for what you did and everything will turn out alright."  
  
  
The Hospital WingAlmost the exact same moment  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Hermione demanded of Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Miss Granger, I do believe that you're pregnant." She repeated, straightening up. Hermione's face went deathly pale.  
  
"Whose is it?" she whispered.  
  
"You've been with more then one person?" The nurse exclaimed. "My, my miss Granger, now I've never thought this kind of behaviour of you."  
  
"Whose is it?" she asked again.  
  
"I believe you know Mister Malfoy." Silent tears began to fall down Hermione's fair cheeks. "Do you want to keep it?" Madam Pomfrey asked briskly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to keep this child?"  
  
"C-can I think about it?" she stammered.  
  
"You have one week. This can't wait much longer."   
  
"Yes ma'am." She replied shuffling out of the hospital wing and down the corridor. When she arrived in the Gryffindor common room, panting for breath, she ran directly into Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry demanded as she collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry." She cried out.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, trying to hold Hermione on her feet.   
  
"What am I going to do?" Harry helped Hermione over to the couch by the fire. "Ron will never forgive me now! I can't handle this! There's no way that this will ever work! Malfoy will never help me take care of a baby! Ron's going to never want to be with me again, never love me, never hold me, never forgive me, never---"  
  
"Slow down Hermione. All I caught was 'baby'. Whose baby?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"I told you! Malfoy's!" Hermione shouted to the empty common room.  
  
"Malfoy's?" Harry said calmly. "I thought you were protected?"   
  
"I was! I don't know what happened! Ron is going to hate me forever! Oh Harry, whatever am I to do?"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said taking her face into his rough hands. "Can you give the baby up?"  
  
"Yes." She mumbled.   
  
"Will you give it up?"  
  
"I--I think so." She stammered. "But what about Ron? How can I ever tell him about this?"  
  
"I'll handle that. But you go tell Madam Pomfrey right now what you're going to do. This can't wait any longer." Hermione nodded in reply and stood up and left the common room. Harry, meanwhile, rushed up to the seventh year boys' dormitory.  
  
"Ron!" he hissed into the sleeping boy's ear.  
  
"What Harry?" he murmured into his pillow.   
  
"Ron, Hermione's pregnant." He replied.  
  
"What!" Ron sat up, immediately awake.   
  
"You stupid prat! You know exactly what I said."  
  
"How is that possible? We were protected. Every single time we were protected."   
  
"Come downstairs Ron. We don't want to wake the whole dormitory." Ron hastily followed Harry down the stairs.   
  
"Is it mine?" was his first question when they reached the common room.  
  
"Ron---" Harry began to explain.  
  
"Is it mine?" he demanded.  
  
"It's Malfoy's." Harry said quietly.  
  
"What! I'm going to kill him." Ron said so calmly it was unnerving. "Where is she?" Ron asked, pacing the room.  
  
"The hospital wing. She's not going to have the baby."  
  
"I should hope not!"  
  
"What are you going to do Ron?" Harry stood in front of the pacing Ron, bringing him to a stop.  
  
Ron thought a moment and then took off through the portrait hole.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry shouted, running out after him.  
  
"I have got to see her!" he called over his shoulder as he ducked under a tapestry, taking a shortcut to the hospital wing. Harry dashed to the tapestry that he had seen Ron escape though. But when he lifted the tapestry the passage had closed itself off.   
  
"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed dropping the fabric. (He could have sworn that he heard it laugh as he sped away to the hospital wing.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment Ron tried to open the door to the hospital wing it was opened for him by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I have to see her." He said immediately.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't Mister Weasley." She snapped.   
  
"W-why?" he stammered.   
  
"Because we are right in the middle of the procedure and you can not come in." And the door closed with a snap. Ron crossed the corridor in two strides and sat on the floor facing the door, head in his hands.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry reached the hospital wing he found Ron seated on the floor, still in his boxers and tee shirt.  
  
"They won't let me in." He said quietly.  
  
"I could have told you that." Harry simply replied. He didn't say anything else but sat down next to his best friend to wait.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry eventually drifted off to sleep but Ron sat awake, his glazed stare glued to the door across from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mister Weasley," Madam Pomfrey opened the door the next morning. "You can come in now." She held the door open for him as he staggered forward into the sterile hospital wing.   
  
"Hermione." He breathed, falling into a chair next to her bed. "Is she okay?" He asked.   
  
"She'll be fine. But what about Potter over there?" she indicated Harry, asleep, on the floor.  
  
"Just let him wake up, he'll be fine." Ron murmured as he moved his chair up to Hermione's head and took her soft pale hand in his rough tanned one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy snuck into the hospital wing the next night and saw Weasley asleep next to Hermione, his hand clasped tightly in hers.  
  
"Damn Weasley's." He said aloud. Malfoy continued into the operating room. Within thirty seconds he had found the tiny, magically preserved, premature embryo.   
  
He took it and was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open for the first time in three days.  
  
"Hermione?" He whispered, gripping her hand tightly.  
  
"Ron?" she mumbled. "Ron, I'm so tired." She yawned. Ron said nothing. "Ron, why are you here?" she started to sit up but her head hurt too much and she had to lie back again.   
  
"I know what happened," He started softly. "And I'm so sorry that it did."  
  
"Ron, it's my fault. I should have---" but Ron cut her off.  
  
"I did it Hermione. I was snogging with Lavender, not you."   
  
"Why were you kissing her anyway?" She asked indignantly.  
  
"I don't know. One too many butterbeers probably."   
  
"Oh." She replied. They were quiet for a moment and then, "I'm sorry---" she began, but Ron had kissed her and she quieted.   
  
"Marry me." He whispered to her when he had pulled away.   
  
"What? Ron, we can't-"   
  
"Shh," He put his finger to her lips. "Marry me Hermione. After we graduate. Think about it, we can have a summer wedding." His nose brushed against hers.   
  
"Ron," she smiled. "We're so young, we can't get married."   
  
"Yes we can! I've been thinking about it for the past three days and we can. I'll be eighteen and you're seventeen, and it's legal to be married at seventeen in the wizarding world at seventeen." He paused. "I love you Hermione, will marry me?"  
  
"My parents are going to be so mad." She said, draping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes? Is that a yes?" his face lit up.   
  
"Yes, you idiot, yes." She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.   
  
At the doorway, Harry smiled.  
  
  
MondayAfter Lunch  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of their Transfiguration class and were made their way down to Potions. The Slytherins were already waiting for them.   
  
"I heard that mudblood whore got herself pregnant, and it wasn't Weasley. Not surprising though. Like Weasley could ever get any action from anyone. " Malfoy said loudly when he saw the three of them approach the dungeon. "Even Granger." All of the Slytherins laughed, Pansy Parkinson the loudest of all.   
  
"What did you say Malfoy?" Ron growled.   
  
"You heard me Weasley." He snarled back.  
  
"Say it again Malfoy, I dare you." Ron dropped his books and stepped closer to Malfoy.  
  
"No Ron." He heard Hermione whisper behind him. He chose not to hear her.   
  
"Someone got the mudblood whore pregnant and it wasn't you." He repeated venomously.  
  
Ron took off his robes and rolled up the sleeves of his sweater, as did Malfoy.   
  
"No Draco," Pansy whined, grabbing hold of his arm.  
  
"Get off Pansy." He snapped, pushing her into a group of Slytherin girls.  
  
"Don't do this." Hermione repeated more urgently.  
  
"Watch me." And Ron launched himself at Malfoy, neither bothering with their wands.  
  
Malfoy was slammed into the wall, Ron's hands gripping his shirt. Malfoy grabbed hold of Ron's collar and thrust him against the adjacent wall. Ron managed to pull himself away from Malfoy's grip but with one quick step over Malfoy had punched him in the stomach. He staggered backward and then, with deafening accuracy, smashed his fist into Malfoy's jaw.   
  
Ron heard a satisfying crack as his fist made contact.  
  
Malfoy knew immediately that his jaw was broken, but he didn't let that stop him. Malfoy regained his balance and took a leap at Ron. Knocking him to the ground. Ron got in another strong punch before Malfoy had a chance to fight back.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle caught sight of this and immediately pulled out their wands.   
  
But Harry saw this and he too drew his wand. "Leave them be." He directed. Crabbe and Goyle then turned on him.  
  
"Leave them be." He heard Seamus repeat behind him. Harry glanced back to see the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years behind him their wands drawn. Even Neville.  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor Snape demanded, coming up behind him with impeccable timing. "Fifty points from Gryffindor!" he directed at Harry and his fellow Gryffindors. "Mr. Malfoy!" Snape tried to pull Malfoy off of Ron but failed miserably. Malfoy pulled free from him immediately and punched Ron in the back of the head, causing him to crash face first into the wall.   
  
Ron was knocked out.   
  
"Five points from Slytherin, Draco. No fighting in the corridors."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if the fight sounds odd, any offered help can be e-mailed to me at Drakesgrl04@aol.com. Or you can REVIEW and help out. Thanks! ~~K.L. Spitfire~~ 


	2. Chapter One

Part: One  
  
Title:   
Author: K.L. Spitfire   
Disclaimer: Everything that you may recognize belongs to the Great and Almighty J.K. Rowling! This should cover the entire story!  
A/N: I'm interested in working with a beta. If anyone is interested please e-mail me at Drakesgrl04@aol.com. Given the fact that I don't know very many people in the Harry Potter fan fiction world so thanks to those who can help me out with anything! And don't forget to review! Thanks!  
~~K.L. Spitfire~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue. The stick had turned blue. The damned stick had to turn BLUE!   
  
Chris Weasley stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You did this to me!" she screamed at her husband. "You! You're the reason for this!" Chris threw the stick on the kitchen counter in front of him.   
  
"What?" Fred Weasley replied, shocked, picking up the Muggle pregnancy test. "It's blue." Fred said dumbly.  
  
"No shit it's blue!" Her face began to turn red.  
  
"You're pregnant." A small smile began to play across his impish face. "We're pregnant. We're having another baby!"  
  
"I'm having another baby, you arse! Me! I'm pregnant and it's YOUR fault!"  
  
"I'd like to think so."  
  
"I can't be pregnant though! The dragons! The new Denmark's have just been born! I can't deal with a baby right now!" Chris was beginning to freak out. She paced the kitchen in her flowery briefs and tee shirt. "I can't have a baby. There are five new dragons to take care of. I can't do this. I can't do this, I can't handle this right now." Silent tears began to stream down her face. "Fred, do you understand this? I can't do this!"   
  
Fred took her face into his rough palms. "Chris, Chrissy, we can do this." He tipped her head up to his. "But only if you want to. We can support another child. We can. Really."  
  
"I know," She let Fred take her into his arms. "I know that, but another baby?"  
  
"Yes, but do you want to give it up?"   
  
"I'm not giving it up." She said quietly. "But the dragons . . . who is going to take care of them." She whispered into his shirt.  
  
"The kids and I can do it. The four of them can all speak to the dragons fluently and I can too, somewhat. They'll be okay."  
  
"But a baby. Can we afford another child?"   
  
"Yes, of course. W.W.W. is doing phenomenally. You know that."  
  
"I know, I know." She answered. Running her fingers though his ginger hair.  
  
--  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))  -:¦:-  
           ¸.·´ ·´¨¨))  
       ((¸¸.·´  ..·´   -:¦:- tbc -:¦:-  
     -:¦:-    ((¸¸.·´* 


	3. Chapter Two

Part One  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!!!!!" Harry Potter head from downstairs. "Dad, dad, dad, dad, DAAAAAAAAAAADD!!!!!" Tiny red-haired Emily Potter bounced into her parents' room and with one giant leap landed on her parents' bed.   
  
"Geroff." Harry mumbled into his pillow  
  
"Dad! I got my letter! PAPA! Are you awake?" She pulled the blankets off of his head.  
  
"Of course I'm awake Emily." He replied, rolling over. "How could I not be with you screaming like that?"   
  
"Dad! My letter, my Hogwarts letter, it came! It's here!" she shoved the parchment into his hands.  
  
"So I've heard." He yawned, glancing at the bedside clock. "Emily! It's six o'clock!"  
  
"Go back to bed Emily." Ginny Potter said, rolling over and cuddling next to her husband. "Your father has a match today and needs his sleep." She continued not bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"But--" Emily began.  
  
"No buts. Leave your father to sleep some more."  
  
"Fine. I'm going to Madeline's." She mumbled and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.   
  
"Okay." Harry muttled out.  
  
--  
  
A/N: sorry that was so short! Please review!   
  
--  
¸..· ´¨¨))  -:¦:-  
           ¸.·´ ·´¨¨))  
       ((¸¸.·´  ..·´   -:¦:- tbc -:¦:-  
     -:¦:-    ((¸¸.·´* 


	4. Chapter Three

Part One  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
"Alex! Alyx!" Erin Weasley bellowed from her front yard. Or what she believed to be her front yard. "What did you two do with the HOUSE!?"  
  
"Erin!" George Weasley said, seemingly appearing from the nowhere that used to hold her home. "What's wrong?" he began to pick up the shopping that his wife had dropped at her feet.  
  
"The house! It's gone look!" She pointed to where her home had stood only two hours ago.  
  
But to her surprise George had started to laugh. "The house isn't gone, I was just in there."   
  
"Then where is it?" His Muggle wife demanded.   
  
"It's a charm, or a potion I think. One and Two must have done something when you were out."  
  
"That's not funny! I thought the house was gone, you can't scare me like that!"  
  
"I didn't! Alex and Alyx did!" He continued to laugh.   
  
"Make it come back." She ordered her husband. "Now." George pointed his wand at the house and a rainbow of colours poured from it, their home materializing before them. "When I find those two—-" she fumed as she stormed into the house.  
  
George heard laughter pour out from a bush in the yard. Not soon after the laughter was followed out by his son, Alex, and niece. (Also Alyx.)  
  
"Don't do that again." He reprimanded the two, even though he was thinking //Where on earth did they learn that one?//   
  
"Why on earth do you think that we, of all people would do something like this?" Alex questioned in mock innocence.   
  
"What was it? A charm? You know you're not allowed to do magic outside of school."  
  
"A potion!" Alyx chimed in. "We mixed some scales from one of the C.D.'s and some other items that I'd rather not mention."   
  
"Never again. You can't do that to you're aunt. She's a Muggle, she can't handle that kind of stress." He sighed. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with all of your cousins. Are you staying the night, Alyx?" he addressed his niece.  
  
"Most likely." She said happily.   
  
George wandered back up to the house. "Brilliant," he muttered, shaking his head. "Brilliant . . . the two of them . . . so bloody brilliant." He smiled to himself thinking of his own boyhood.   
  
--  
  
A/N: I'm interested in working with a beta. If anyone is interested please e-mail me at Drakesgrl04@aol.com. Given the fact that I don't know very many people in the Harry Potter fan fiction world so thanks to those who can help me out with anything! And don't forget to review! Thanks!  
~~K.L. Spitfire~~  
  
--  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))  -:¦:-  
           ¸.·´ ·´¨¨))  
       ((¸¸.·´  ..·´   -:¦:- tbc -:¦:-  
     -:¦:-    ((¸¸.·´* 


	5. Chapter Four

Part One  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley---the following day  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Quiksilver 3000." Alex breathed, face plastered against the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies where, sitting atop a splendid silver platform, was the newest edition to the Quidditch world.   
  
"The God of all broomsticks." Alyx swooned.  
  
"The fastest ever." Roger Friday.  
  
"A streamlined, magi-propulsion tail . . ." Benjamin Edwards trailed off.   
  
". . . a handle of two completely different types of wood . . ."  
  
" . . . silver oak and fire-fly black birch to create the ultimate balance between rider and broomstick." Alexander Griffin recited, sounding more like a Quidditch magazine then anything else.  
  
"Uncle Harry's so lucky." Alex sighed, pulling his eyes off the sleek broomstick. "I can't believe it."   
  
"The Cannons are defiantly taking the cup again this year. Their whole team just got a shipment in yesterday." Alyx murmured.  
  
"I can't believe you two are getting Quiksilvers for your birthdays." Ben sighed too, looking longingly at the Quiksilver.   
  
"WHAT?" Both Weasleys snapped around.  
  
"Oops." He muttered, desperately trying to sidestep Alex before winding up pinned against the crumbling brick next to the shop window. "I didn't say anything." He lied promptly.  
  
"Benjamin Levi Edwards don't you dare lie to me." Alyx sneered, sounding very much like her strict grandmother.   
  
"Spill." Alex shook his friend's collar roughly.   
  
"Now."  
  
"YourfamiliessavedtogetthetwoofyouQuiksilversforthenewQuidditchseason." He let out in one great rush.   
  
"Slower." Alex said calmly, lifting the boy an inch or so off the ground, his thickly muscled Beaters arms quivering slightly as he did so.  
  
"Your families saved to get the two of you Quiksilvers for the new Quidditch season!" Alex let go of him.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Come now, why would I lie?" He answered, making a show of the fixing of his tee-shirt.  
  
"A Quiksilver 3000," Alyx said, walking away from the shop. "Alex, can you believe that?"   
  
"Incredible," Alex murmured following the girl past Florish and Bloots, Flourene Florean Fortescue's, and The Apothecary over to the trick shop, Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Three giant purple W's were arranged over a large display window containing a giant floating orb that was changing colours as different wizards and witches passed it.  
  
"You can't tell." Ben insisted frantically as they entered the shop. "I wasn't supposed to know, and when I found out they made me promise not to tell you."  
  
"Oh, we won't tell." Alex promised, picking his way through the shelves of tricks and pranks, past a small boy with cream-coloured hair and up to the front counter.  
  
"We'd never tell on something this good and risk losing those brooms." She finished for him, ringing the bell at the front counter. Her father immerged from the back of the shop, his hands bright blue.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Bye mum!" Sirius Potter shouted over his shoulder as he, Charles Potter, Sean Potter, and Michael Weasley darted away from their parents.  
  
"Just be back at the Burrow by six-thirty!" Ginny shouted at the retreating boys. "And get all your supplies!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Right! SCHOOL supplies!"  
  
"REAL schools things Sirius!"   
  
" know!" And his raven head disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Let's go to The Apothecary first." Michael said, grinning mischievously. "I like switching the signs."  
  
"Right."  
  
As the four boys entered the Apothecary, carefully avoiding catching the owner's eye, they made their way through the aisles snatching up price tickets and labels. Sirius scooped up a large batch of scarab beetles and started trailing them along the edge of a low wooden shelf and enchanting them with a few well chosen words and a waggle of his fingers. After all, it's only magic with the use of one's wand that is forbidden outside of Hogwarts. The beetles started flashing different colours and hopping up and down on the smooth surface.  
  
Michael, who had accumulated quite a few well chosen signs and price tickets in the two minuets they'd been in the shoppe, began to rearrange them: Unicorn buttocks 27 galleons a feather and porcupine beetles at 2700 knuts an ounce.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Owen!" someone hissed from the alleyway between Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies (the two most different stores on the entire street). "Psst, Owen!" Owen Weasley, Percy's youngest at thirteen, peered into the dark alleyway only to be yanked into the crevice by his collar.   
  
"Who's there?" He squinted at the short form before him in the sudden darkness.   
  
"Who d' ye think it is Bludgerbum?" A young Scottish voice snipped back sarcastically.   
  
"Sebastian?"   
  
"I would 'ave thought tha' was obvious."  
  
"Where's---?"  
  
"We're meetin' them there an' now we're late because of ye."  
  
"How'd you expect me to be on time when you didn't even tell me what this was about." Owen hissed at the tiny boy as they scurried through the back alleys, moving fast towards the heart of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Tell m'pea-face, what's the date?" Sebastian Alexander smirked taking a right.   
  
"The thirty . . . first?"   
  
"Correct. And might ye' remember who's arrivin' today?"  
  
"The Magpies!"  
  
"Thank ye! It took ye long enough."  
  
"Yeah, they're playing the Cannon's tomorrow, I remember." Sebastian threw his arm out, stopping Owen in his tracks. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"We're 'ere."  
  
"Oh, where're Max and Ian?"  
  
"Right here." The two boys materialized in the shadows beside them.  
  
"Are the Magpies here yet?" Maxwell Potter asked, stuffing his dad's and now his, invisibility cloak into an ancient orange backpack.  
  
"What time is it?" Ian Weber demanded at the same time, peering out of the alley and into the bright sunshine.  
  
"Just one." Owen replied.  
  
"They're late."   
  
"The Cannons are getting here at 1:30, right Max?"  
  
"Yeah, see all the fans over there?" Max pointed vaguely in the direction of the masses of witches and wizards clad in orange and holding signs.  
  
"Max," Sebastian laughed. "Look a' those witches!" He was pointing at seven pretty girls of sixteen who were all dressed only in bright orange under things bearing the Chudley Cannons emblem and holding different signs; 'Marry me Anders!', 'Kiss me McKibbit', and 'Let me ROCK your world Potter!'. "One of'm 'as yeh da's name on it Potter." He smirked. Max could only laugh.  
  
  
--  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))  -:¦:-  
           ¸.·´ ·´¨¨))  
       ((¸¸.·´  ..·´   -:¦:- tbc -:¦:-  
     -:¦:-    ((¸¸.·´*  
  
  
--  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it took me ages to finally post but I had the biggest brain block in the entire Universe! A special thanks to Gothic Valley Girl who gave me a great review and finally got me writing this again! And the next chapter will be up much sooner and include a broader range of characters. Thanks!  
  
  
  
×´¨)           (¨`v´¨)          (¨`×   
¸.·´¸.·´¨)       `v´     (¨`·.¸`·.¸   
(¸.·´    (.:*K.L.Spitfire*:.)     `· ¸) 


	6. Chapter Five: at Diagon Alley

Part One  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley---the following day  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Quiksilver 3000." Alex breathed, face plastered against the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies where, sitting atop a splendid silver platform, was the newest edition to the Quidditch world.   
  
"The God of all broomsticks." Alyx swooned.  
  
"The fastest ever." Roger Friday.  
  
"A streamlined, magi-propulsion tail . . ." Benjamin Edwards trailed off.   
  
". . . a handle of two completely different types of wood . . ."  
  
" . . . silver oak and fire-fly black birch to create the ultimate balance between rider and broomstick." Alexander Griffin recited, sounding more like a Quidditch magazine then anything else.  
  
"Uncle Harry's so lucky." Alex sighed, pulling his eyes off the sleek broomstick. "I can't believe it."   
  
"The Cannons are defiantly taking the cup again this year. Their whole team just got a shipment in yesterday." Alyx murmured.  
  
"I can't believe you two are getting Quiksilvers for your birthdays." Ben sighed too, looking longingly at the Quiksilver.   
  
"WHAT?" Both Weasleys snapped around.  
  
"Oops." He muttered, desperately trying to sidestep Alex before winding up pinned against the crumbling brick next to the shop window. "I didn't say anything." He lied promptly.  
  
"Benjamin Levi Edwards don't you dare lie to me." Alyx sneered, sounding very much like her strict grandmother.   
  
"Spill." Alex shook his friend's collar roughly.   
  
"Now."  
  
"YourfamiliessavedtogetthetwoofyouQuiksilversforthenewQuidditchseason." He let out in one great rush.   
  
"Slower." Alex said calmly, lifting the boy an inch or so off the ground, his thickly muscled Beaters arms quivering slightly as he did so.  
  
"Your families saved to get the two of you Quiksilvers for the new Quidditch season!" Alex let go of him.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Come now, why would I lie?" He answered, making a show of the fixing of his tee-shirt.  
  
"A Quiksilver 3000," Alyx said, walking away from the shop. "Alex, can you believe that?"   
  
"Incredible," Alex murmured following the girl past Florish and Bloots, Flourene Florean Fortescue's, and The Apothecary over to the trick shop, Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Three giant purple W's were arranged over a large display window containing a giant floating orb that was changing colours as different wizards and witches passed it.  
  
"You can't tell." Ben insisted frantically as they entered the shop. "I wasn't supposed to know, and when I found out they made me promise not to tell you."  
  
"Oh, we won't tell." Alex promised, picking his way through the shelves of tricks and pranks, past a small boy with cream-coloured hair and up to the front counter.  
  
"We'd never tell on something this good and risk losing those brooms." She finished for him, ringing the bell at the front counter. Her father immerged from the back of the shop, his hands bright blue.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Bye mum!" Sirius Potter shouted over his shoulder as he, Charles Potter, Sean Potter, and Michael Weasley darted away from their parents.  
  
"Just be back at the Burrow by six-thirty!" Ginny shouted at the retreating boys. "And get all your supplies!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Right! SCHOOL supplies!"  
  
"REAL schools things Sirius!"   
  
" know!" And his raven head disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Let's go to The Apothecary first." Michael said, grinning mischievously. "I like switching the signs."  
  
"Right."  
  
As the four boys entered the Apothecary, carefully avoiding catching the owner's eye, they made their way through the aisles snatching up price tickets and labels. Sirius scooped up a large batch of scarab beetles and started trailing them along the edge of a low wooden shelf and enchanting them with a few well chosen words and a waggle of his fingers. After all, it's only magic with the use of one's wand that is forbidden outside of Hogwarts. The beetles started flashing different colours and hopping up and down on the smooth surface.  
  
Michael, who had accumulated quite a few well chosen signs and price tickets in the two minuets they'd been in the shoppe, began to rearrange them: Unicorn buttocks 27 galleons a feather and porcupine beetles at 2700 knuts an ounce.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Owen!" someone hissed from the alleyway between Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies (the two most different stores on the entire street). "Psst, Owen!" Owen Weasley, Percy's youngest at thirteen, peered into the dark alleyway only to be yanked into the crevice by his collar.   
  
"Who's there?" He squinted at the short form before him in the sudden darkness.   
  
"Who d' ye think it is Bludgerbum?" A young Scottish voice snipped back sarcastically.   
  
"Sebastian?"   
  
"I would 'ave thought tha' was obvious."  
  
"Where's---?"  
  
"We're meetin' them there an' now we're late because of ye."  
  
"How'd you expect me to be on time when you didn't even tell me what this was about." Owen hissed at the tiny boy as they scurried through the back alleys, moving fast towards the heart of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Tell m'pea-face, what's the date?" Sebastian Alexander smirked taking a right.   
  
"The thirty . . . first?"   
  
"Correct. And might ye' remember who's arrivin' today?"  
  
"The Magpies!"  
  
"Thank ye! It took ye long enough."  
  
"Yeah, they're playing the Cannon's tomorrow, I remember." Sebastian threw his arm out, stopping Owen in his tracks. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"We're 'ere."  
  
"Oh, where're Max and Ian?"  
  
"Right here." The two boys materialized in the shadows beside them.  
  
"Are the Magpies here yet?" Maxwell Potter asked, stuffing his dad's and now his, invisibility cloak into an ancient orange backpack.  
  
"What time is it?" Ian Weber demanded at the same time, peering out of the alley and into the bright sunshine.  
  
"Just one." Owen replied.  
  
"They're late."   
  
"The Cannons are getting here at 1:30, right Max?"  
  
"Yeah, see all the fans over there?" Max pointed vaguely in the direction of the masses of witches and wizards clad in orange and holding signs.  
  
"Max," Sebastian laughed. "Look a' those witches!" He was pointing at seven pretty girls of sixteen who were all dressed only in bright orange under things bearing the Chudley Cannons emblem and holding different signs; 'Marry me Anders!', 'Kiss me McKibbit', and 'Let me ROCK your world Potter!'. "One of'm 'as yeh da's name on it Potter." He smirked. Max could only laugh.  
  
  
--  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))  -:¦:-  
           ¸.·´ ·´¨¨))  
       ((¸¸.·´  ..·´   -:¦:- tbc -:¦:-  
     -:¦:-    ((¸¸.·´*  
  
  
--  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it took me ages to finally post but I had the biggest brain block in the entire Universe! A special thanks to Gothic Valley Girl who gave me a great review and finally got me writing this again! And the next chapter will be up much sooner and include a broader range of characters. Thanks!  
  
  
  
×´¨)           (¨`v´¨)          (¨`×   
¸.·´¸.·´¨)       `v´     (¨`·.¸`·.¸   
(¸.·´    (.:*K.L.Spitfire*:.)     `· ¸) 


	7. Chapter Six: STILL at Diagon Alley

Part One  
  
  
A/N: I'm trying my best on Sebastian's accent so I'm sorry if it doesn't sound right!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Still at Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian!" Cale Christian shouted from inside Madame Milkin's. "Brian, come here!"   
  
"There you are." Brian Weasley, Charlie's oldest and a seventh year, said when he'd entered the robe shop. "I thought we were meeting at Quality Quidditch Supplies?"  
  
"We were," Cale lowered his voice and pulled Brian over to the side. "But then Katrin and Tabitha said they needed help picking out new dress robes."  
  
"Why would they need new dress robes for a Masque?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"Cale!" Tabitha called, peeking around the changing room door.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Cale, love, can you help me with this zipper?"  
  
"Yeah, just a second." He turned back to Brian. "And that's why we're here." He gave a wicked smile and punched Brian in the shoulder, nearly hopped his way to where Tabitha was holding the front of her tight aqua dress robes and pouting in Cale's direction.  
  
"It's a Halloween Ball." Brian muttered to himself. "They aren't going to need those." There was a rap on the display window and he spun to find a girl with her face smashed against the glass. "A laughing smile spread across his face as the girl pulled back, grinning like a mad woman. He knew he'd seen her before. One of Alyx's friends? //Maybe, but that girl doesn't have very many female friends.// He caught a glimpse of the tee-shirt she was wearing before a group of boys across the street waved her over. It was small and white with shaky black letters picking out the words: I'm not twisted . . . I'm just a little screwed up. She flashed him another brilliant smile before dashing away. //Yeah, defiantly one of Alyx's mates.//  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Brooke?" James Weasley waved his hand in front of Brooke Schultz's face. "Earth to Brooke, come in Brooke."  
  
"Huh?" She turned her head back to the two boys before her. "What?"  
  
"Who were you looking at?" Paul Pryce smirked, following her gaze top the quintet passing Florean Fortescue's on their way to W.W.W.   
  
"No-one." She flushed furiously, jamming her spoon back into the giant Sunday the three were sharing.  
  
"Odd, I could have sworn it was Alex."  
  
"Shudd-up."  
  
"Ewww, that's gross." James muttered.  
  
"He is cute though." Brooke mused, still gazing at the spot where Alex and his entourage had stood only moments before.  
  
"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Paul asked.  
  
"Not a _girlfriend _, per se."   
  
"What?" Brooke said, completely perplexed.  
  
"Well, it's more like he dates every single girl he comes across."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"His age."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
---  
  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))  -:¦:-  
           ¸.·´ ·´¨¨))  
       ((¸¸.·´  ..·´   -:¦:- tbc -:¦:-  
     -:¦:-    ((¸¸.·´* 


	8. Chapter 6 and 1:2: Character analogue

A/N: Okay, I received a review saying that I needed to make a "list", of a sorts, of all of the characters in my story and to who each belongs. This is how it will go……   
  
Couple  
children and their school year  
  
  
  
  
Charlie and Katie Weasley  
Brian, 7th year  
Daniel, 5th year  
  
  
Percy and Penelope Weasley  
Katherine, 6th year  
Owen, 3rd year  
  
  
George and Erin Weasley  
Alex, 5th year  
William, 1st year (named after his late Uncle Bill)  
  
  
Fred and Chris Weasley  
Alyx, 5th year  
Carter, 1st year  
Eric, 1st year  
Jack, 1st year  
(triplets!)  
  
  
Ron and Hermione Weasley  
Jon, 5th year  
James, 4th year (named for Harry's dad)  
Michael, 3rd year  
Lavender, 2nd year (named after Lavender Brown)  
Madeline, 1st year  
Quinn, newbourne  
  
  
Ginny and Harry Potter  
Dean, 3rd year (named after Dean Thomas)  
Sean, 3rd year  
Charles, 3rd year (named after her big bro Charlie, just because)  
Kevin, 3rd year  
Sirius, 3rd year (named for the late Sirius Black)  
Maxwell, 3rd year  
(sextuplets!)  
Emily, 1st year  
  
  
If anyone has any more questions about their friends and whatnot just put it in the review and I'll post another thing!  
  
Thanks a million!!!!!!  
  
×´¨)           (¨`v´¨)          (¨`×   
¸.·´¸.·´¨)       `v´     (¨`·.¸`·.¸   
(¸.·´    (.:*K.L.Spitfire.*:.)     `· ¸) 


End file.
